1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing unit and image processing method for computer graphics.
2. Description of the Background Art
Providing real and gorgeous images in a computer graphic (CG) system using texture mapping is demanded. The easiest means for generating such real and gorgeous images is using a large volume of texture data.
However, in a system which executes high quality texture mapping such as tri-linear mapping, very high-speed access is demanded for the texture buffer, and to use a large volume of data, a large capacity high-speed storage device must be provided. This requires enormously high cost, which makes it difficult to provide a large capacity storage device.